The lemon Dairies- Gon x Killua
by Lemonproductions
Summary: Hey. sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors, this is my first time writing using this format. But pls review the story and let me know what you think, and also sorry if it was too short, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands but I'll try to make as much time on my schedule as possible to write new chapters for you guy, so please review and let me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Killua had just got back from taking his sister Alluka around to see the world. He couldn't wait to see his old friend Gon, he had contacted him a little while ago and told him he was on his way to York-new City.

While in York-new City Gon waited for his friend to arrive, its been 2 years since he last Killua and he could hardly contain himself. While sitting around in the cafe looking around, Gon heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around to see it was Killua. "KILLUA!" Gon shouted excitedly as he tackled Killua on to the ground. "Gon! its been awhile since I last seen you" Killua says as he gets up from off the ground dusting himself "How have you been?" "Pretty good I guess" Gon said with a small smile. "I travled with Kite and his friends for a year, then after I and ran into Leorio, we hung out for a few months, But since then een spending my time here in York-New City" Gon said as his gaze begin to drift off into the clouds. 'Wow, that sounds eventful" Killua says rolling his eyes.

Killua couldn't help but notice how Gon was looking up at the clouds, with a little sparkle in his eyes. A shiver went Killua's spine, Killua looked down to see his cock, he realized that it was hard and quickly pulled down his shirt. 'UH..Gon...how about you show me where you have been staying" Gon looked down at and Killua and said "Alright." The boys walked in silence as they went back to Gon's living space. Gon broke the silence "So, Killua how was the trip with Alluka?" "Oh...that...it was fun, we got to see all new places and saw a lot new animals. I wrote some down cause a know much you like them" Killua spoke. "Awesome, I can't wait see them when your back at the hotel.

Gon and Killua soon arrived at the Hotel. Gon opened up the room door to show Killua were he had been staying for the past year. Killua nodded his head in approval at the hotel, he was amazed that Gon actually picked out a place like this to live. Then Killua noticed there was only one bed "Umm...Gon...there only one bed?" Killua said looking puzzled "Yeah, I thought we could share if that's ok with you?" Killua thought about it for a moment, what it would be like to share a bed with Gon alone and just them. Killua felt pleased a little and agreed "Yes" The boys later got Killua and his stuff settled in, after that Killua started showing Gon all the animals and plants him and Alluka saw. "WOW! you saw a fish that big!" Gon yelled excitedly "Yeah we did" Looking at the fish reminded Gon about the time he caught the King of Lake. "Well i'm gonna clean up" Killua Said stretching "OK, i'll join you" Killua paused as Gon walked into the bathroom and begin to undress himself. Killua could feel himself slowly getting hard, he turned around so Gon wouldn't see his cock pointing outward in his shorts. He ran to go get an towel and rag, he wrapped himself up in the towel and turned on the water, seeing naked Gon only made the problem worse, Killua tried to hide the hardness of his cock from Gon as best as he could, he even waited for Gon to get into the shower first. "Dammit, why is this happening now!" Killua whispered to himself, he always so good at controlling it. The whited haired boy slowly got into the shower with his face towards the wall trying hard to keep his friend from seeing his liitle problem.

"Wow, its pretty big" Gon said shockingly as he peaked over Killua's shoulder looking at his hard cock. Killua face turned bright red and he dropped down bringing his knees to his chest. He was ashamed that Gon had saw the dirtiy little thing he has been trying to hidde since the third bouns phase of the Hunter Exam. Gon bent down to Killua and tapped him on the shoulder. Killua nudged Gon"s hand away as he slowly started to tear up. "Killua? come on get up, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Gon says reassuringly "Killua paused and wiped away the tears that had fell down his face. He slowly stood up and turned to face Gon with his head down. Gon lifted Killua's headed up and pressed his lips against his. Killua eyes widened as Gon has put his lips against his. Killua member slowly went down as Gon kissed him. "There, that seemed to did the trick" Gon said smiling, he turned around to finish washing up. "Oh, and Killua...i'm in love with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since the whole shower thing with Gon, and Killua felt like he had a weight lifted off of his shoulders. But there was another one. This was the first time Killua has felt this way about someone, especially it being a another boy. Killua has been wondering, how would they interact with each other, what would it be like to go out into public holding hands or even kissing? So much stuff was weighing on Killua's mind he let out a scream "AHHHH!" Gon turned around startled, he had asked Killua "What's wrong?" The white haired boy replied "Just some thinking." Gon put his hand on his chin and looked up at the ceiling..."How about we go out on a date?!" Killua looked shocked "A DATE!" The boy yelled. "Gon, do you even know what to do on a date?" Gon smiled and said "Of course I do" "Back at home on whale island, lots of women come to tour the island and need a guide" "Most of them love younger men, and even offered to show me a few things after." Killua had a weird look on face and crossed his arms, he had thought to himself, that a date with Gon would be the perfect way to gather some information about what it would be like to go on a date with another boy. "So where do you wanna go?" Gon asked Killua, Killua looked confused "Well isn't the boy suppose to plan the whole thing?" Gon looked up at the ceiling, "Your right!" "But were two boys...so I guess you'll have to be the girl in this situation.

Killua had an evil look on his face "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE GIRL!?" Gon got closer to the whited boy face "Because, your the cuter one" winked and left to the closet to change clothes. The white haired boy was blushing really hard, he had never blushed so hard at someone before. The white haired boy went into the bathroom and took off his clothes and turned on the shower water. He hoped in a took a nice cold shower, The boy realized that this was his first date so he had to look his best. He got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him. He took another rag and dried off his hair, he took the complementary blow dryer that was there and blow dried his hair. After that the white haired boy walked out of the bathroom and saw Gon holding his cock. The white haired boy jumped and went back into the bathroom, His heart was beating really fast...he looked down at his groin area and saw his erected penis. The white haired boy's faced turned bright red as he tried to get rid of it.

The green haired boy walked into the bathroom with nothing on, he was completely naked. Killua yelled "GO PUT ON SOME SHORTS OR SOMETHING!?" Gon laughed and spoke, "Why, don't you like the view...well I mean someone does" as Gon looked down at Killua hard cock. Killua's face was reder than what it already was, he turned around and told Gon to get out of the bathroom. The green haired boy walked up to the white haired boy and wrapped his arms around him. Gon's penis was pointed directly near Killua's ass area, Gon whispered in his ear *Were going out to eat, do you want your desert now or later* Chills went down Killua's back...and he answered "Af-Af-Af-ter..." Gon repiled *Well to bad, your getting it now* The green haired boy grabbed the white haired boy by his arm and threw him on the bed. "You can endure pain right?" the greened haired boy asked Killua...the white haired boy replied "Y-Y-Y-es." Gon reached over to the night stand and pulled out a pair of nen blocking hand cuffs. He put Killua's hand in them and locked them. The green haired boy also tied his feet to the bed.

Gon unwrapped Killua's towel from around his waist and threw it on the ground. Gon kissed the white haired boys lips softly, he slowly started to move down to his neck and started sucking it, Killua closed his eyes tight and let out a little moan. Gon took his hands and covered his mouth and whispered *Don't speak, Don't scream, Don't cry. The only thing I wanna hear is you moaning in pleasure* the green haired boy licked the white haired boys neck and he made a "Eeckk!" sound. Gon took his fingers and traced the white haired boys nice and toned abs, he took his lips and kissed ever one. The green haired boy soon made it to the white haired boys strong v-line and slowly rubbed it. This caused the white haired boy to moan. The green haired boy saw the white haired boys hard erect cock. Gon started to kiss around the cock making Killua twitch and move, Killua asked "Gon please...let me go" Gon looked up at the white haired boy and shook his head. Gon put his mouth around Killua's cock and started moving his mouth in a up and down motion. Killua let out a louder moan, he leaned his head forward and the handcuffs pulled him back. He started to move his arms and legs as he began to squirm.

Beads of sweat started to drip down Killua's face as he struggled in the hands cuffs...he asked Gon "Why are you doing this?" he said moaning. Gon looked up at him and said "Because, you want me and I want you" Gon said with a cunning grin, "Now look me in my eyes and tell me you don't want me?" The white haired boy looked and away and said..."I do want you..." Gon smiled devilishly and said "Good, now let me finish." Gon continued, Killua began moving and squriming again..."Gon please stop...i'm about to pee..." Killua felt the sperm starting to come out of his cock. Gon looked up and said "Try to hold back" Killua tightened his eyes and moved and moved, but the more he held back the more that it started to come "Gon I can't hold back.." Killua yelled and let his load out into Gon's mouth as he moaned. The green haired boy picked up his head and swallowed it "Yummy" Gon said cunningly as he went to kiss Killua on the mouth. The white haired thought to himself and said "Resisting isn't gonna help it, and I do really want Gon, so maybe I should just give in already."

Finally the white haired boy stop holding back and kissed the green haired boy back. Killua entered his tongue into Killua's mouth and their tongues touched. Killua pulled his lips away from Gon and said to him "I want more of you..." Gon grined and turned around and untied Killua's legs, he raised them up and put his cock near the entrance of the white haired boys ass. He reached over to grab the bottle of lube in the night stand draw, he got a big squirt and rubbed it on his cock. He tossed the bottle of lub and told the white haired boy "Try not to scream..."


	3. Chapter 3

Gon took his two fingers and inserted them into the white-haired boy's anus, as he moved his fingers around inside to find his "spot". As the boy felt around Killua closed his eyes real tight and bite his bottom lip hard, his hands were behind hid back rendering him useless to do anything back. As the green-haired boy felt around some more he found the "spot" Killua let out a little moan. Gon grinned with pleasure as he applied the lube to his cock and Killus anus "You ready Killua?" Gon asked as he peered his head around to look at Killua. Killua nodded his head and Gon nodded back. As Gon was entering he was playing back to all the research and information he found. He placed his hand's on Killua hips and uprighted his back area to the right position, as Gon slowly entered he looked at Killua to see if he was okay. Droplets of sweat were streaming down Killua's face. The white-haired boy's face was red and his breathing heavy, as Gon fully got his cock in Killua let out a loud moan and lifted his upper body in the air. Gon started pulling in and out of the boy slowly letting him get used to the feeling of his cock being in and out. Killua moans were soft and low and girlish. The white-haired boy was feeling a sense of pain/pleasure he had never felt before in his life...he liked it "More...More...I want more." Killua said as Gon smiled and lifted him placing Killua on his back with his hands stilled tied, Killua jumped up and down a little on Gon's cock and Gon thrust upwards. The green-haired boy and the white-haired boy have never been more in sync. As Killua moans grew louder and more passionate Gon's thrust upwards faster, as he bit his bottom lip and held his eyes closed tight he grabbed Killua's hips and thrust faster "I-i'm a-a-about t-t-t-to c-cum Killua" Killua nodded and spoke, "Just let it go..." Gon released his load into the white-haired boy's anus, as Gon sighed in relief he pulled out and fell backward, Killua landed on top of him. As Killua lifted his upper body he smiled at Gon his cheeks still tomato red and his breath still heavy he lean inwards and planted a kiss on Gon's lips, the green-haired boy smiled as the white-haired boy pulled in they locked lips they spent the rest of the day laying and cuddling in bed together, kissing each necks and laughing.

"Being dominant is too much work!" Gon whined as he Killua rested his head on Gon's chest. "So maybe I should lead from now on?" Killua said as he looked up with his hands STILL tied and at Gon, Gon laughed and said, "Okay deal...but I wanna lead sometimes" The white-haired boy smiled and sat up with his back toward Gon "Here, take this off..their hurting my wrist" Gon nodded and pulled out the keys and unlocked them he put the keys in the drawer and closed it he looked up at the ceiling and he crossed his arms "I wonder how Aunt Mito is doing about now?" Killua stands up and puts on his shorts and his shirt "I don't know, you think we should go and visit her? Gon shoot up and smiled "I'D LIKE THAT!"


End file.
